


New Year, New Life

by NIKINOU



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKINOU/pseuds/NIKINOU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Stan discuss their latest development</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, New Life

Stan and Peggy are sitting on their bed, both of them surprised at what they just realized. Peggy had been feeling incredibly tired these past few weeks, and this morning she was incredibly sick to her stomach. She had been thinking that she was just run down from being so super busy. But today, Peggy realized that she missed her period in December...and it all added up.

Stan has big his hands on her shoulders now, looking right into her eyes. He is very happy, it's hard for him to contain his enthusiasm. Peggy doesn't know how to feel just yet. Everything is moving so quickly, she feels like she should be just as elated as Stan is, but she was just getting used to the idea that she is getting married in about a month and a half. This is huge though now...a baby. Stan sees that her thoughts are running away with her.

"Tell me, right now, what are you feeling?" Stan asks.

Peggy takes a deep breath. "Truthfully, Stan, I'm scared." She tells him.

"Ok, what are you afraid of?" he asks.

"I'm not sure." She tells him. "I'm just afraid."

Stan wonders if she is recalling how she felt when she had her first baby. She was plenty afraid then, so much so that she actually denied the whole pregnancy in her own mind. Only when the child was born did she have to face it. She must have felt utterly alone at that moment. Stan knows about that feeling of being so alone. After his mother died, by her own hand, he felt like he had been abandoned by both of his parents.

"Alright, listen, this is a new thing for both of us." he reassures her. "But we are going to be together. We are in this together, understand? Peggy, listen to me, I know you have had some rough relationships before, where you were unsure...this is not one of them. I am going to be with you...forever, no matter what. Everything will work out fine."

Peggy's beautiful blue eyes are welling up with tears. How is he so sure of everything, all the time?

"Peggy, stop. This is a happy occasion, this is something to be happy about. Don't cry. Please, honey". Stan is pleading with her. Oh boy, he remembers his cousins when they were pregnant, always on the verge of tears...he is in for a real ride, he thinks to himself.

"I'm not unhappy, Stan. Really. Just the opposite. I just haven't had time to process this yet." she tells him. "Oh crap, I have a fitting in two weeks, what do I do, what do I tell Priscilla?"

"THAT's what you're worrying about?" Stan can't believe it. "Who gives a shit? Lemme tell you something, you won't be her first pregnant bride, and you won't be her last either. If she is really so wonderful, she'll figure out what to do!"

Peggy laughs. He's right, again. "No, I'm not worried, I just thought of it though. Also, really...I'm going to walk down the aisle of St. Patrick's Cathedral pregnant...?"

"Once again, who gives a shit?" Stan says. "We don't have to get married in church. I really don't care...I haven't gone regularly since my Confirmation, and you pretty much stopped going a while ago. Must I remind you, this whole production was Don's idea, a real Don Draper production". He is laughing now.

"I'm not sure, it would be nice, it's such a beautiful church...but what are all those people going to think, when I finally have the baby." she asks.

"Do I really need to say it again, Peggy?" He has a huge smirk on his face now.

"Yeah, yeah, I know...who gives a shit..." she says. "My mother is going to just flip, she'll be so disappointed."

"Really?" Stan is getting irritated now. "She'll be disappointed that her wonderful, talented daughter is marrying a man who loves her more than anything, and that she'll have a family of her own....oh what a tremendous failure."

"Stan, look at it from her point of view, she'll be embarrassed." Peggy is defending her mom now. As she is speaking, she wonders why she does this, and only with Stan, defending people who make her miserable. Maybe she just loves how he always defends her, is always on her side. Maybe she just loves him.

"Ok, she might be embarrassed, but it's not the end of the world. Alright, some people will total up the months and figure it out...big deal. So maybe they'll have something to talk about for a while, until the Next Big Thing comes along. Peggy, you're pregnant, you didn't kill somebody." Stan is making a lot of sense.

"Ok, Stan. I get it. But, can we just ... Just keep this news to ourselves, please...for a while?" Peggy asks him, knowing how happy he is about this, and how he is prone to blurt at times.

"Afraid I'm gonna take out a full page ad?" Stan smirks.

"You've been known to yak a bit" Peggy giggles.

"Get over here". Stan pulls her to him and kisses her. "I will do whatever you want, how's that?"

"That's great. You know I love you, Stan?" she tells him.

"Yes, yes I do." he answers her, kissing her neck and running his hands down her back. Peggy gets up and sits in his lap, facing and straddling him, kissing him deeply. She stops for a moment and pulls off her T-shirt. Stan notices that her breasts do look a bit bigger, her nipples are darker in color. "You are so fucking sexy...God, I really wanna really fuck you..." he murmurs in her ear. He begins to lightly lick her nipple on her left breast and then softly sucks it.

Peggy arches her back, and almost can't believe how quickly he can turn her on, she is immediately ready for him, feeling very wet. She slides her right hand into his boxers, and strokes his thick, hard cock. He takes a deep breath and lets out a low moan, and then continues sucking and licking her nipples, first softly, then sucking hard, almost biting, knowing how this drives her crazy.

"Come on, fuck me, Stan..." she pants into his ear. "Fuck me now". If it is at all possible for him to get any harder, he feels like he is. Peggy's pussy is aching for him, she wants him deep inside her, now. Stan gently lifts her off him, and she settles onto her back, waiting for him. He pulls off her panties in one quick motion, then pulls off his boxers and t-shirt. Wanting him very badly now, Peggy spreads and raises her legs and rests them on Stan's shoulders. Stan pushes into her, slowly and gently at first, then deeper and faster as Peggy grinds onto him. He slows down and lets her do this, knowing she is very close now, going to come, soon and hard. Stan loves to watch Peggy in the throes of orgasm, she is just beautiful. Peggy continues to lift her hips off the bed and onto him, and Stan decides to help her along. He licks his thumb and places it on her clit, and moves in slow, delicious circles while thrusting into her. Peggy's legs begin to tremble. She is so close now. "Come on baby, come for me, come for me" he urges her, his voice deep and gravelly. This is all she needs, he sounds so hot, he could just about talk her into an orgasm.

"Oh, oh, oh, oooooooh" Peggy lets go completely, and it still takes her aback at times. With Stan, she comes like she never has with any other man, so hot, so unguarded, so full of passion. With Stan, she felt like she finally knew what Aretha Franklin was singing about..."You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman"....he laughed when she told him that, but loved it just the same.

Watching Peggy turns Stan on no end, and with a few deep thrusts, he releases inside her with a long, deep moan.

Both Peggy and Stan are physically and emotionally spent. They collapse into each other's arms and drift into sleep, while the snow continues to pile up outside on this first day of the new year.


End file.
